


On Our Way

by JJo



Series: ABRN [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ABRN, Team ABRN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJo/pseuds/JJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Bolin have some time together while on the ship traveling from Mistral to Vale for the Vytal Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Way

Reese chewed her gum, blowing a big bubble before letting it pop and started chewing again. Her hoverboard she was holding behind her head with both hands and she kept her eyes on the ceiling, specifically not looking at her teammate beside her. 

Bolin wasn’t taking the trip from Haven to Vale so well. He’d been fine on trains, airships, cars, and pretty much every other kind of transport she’d ridden with him since becoming a team but boats were apparently not his thing. He hadn’t thrown up, yet, but he was leaning heavily on his staff. They were out on the deck after Nadir suggested he get some fresh air but Bolin was keeping far away from the railing. Reese had to admit it was kind of boring just standing here with him. She’d volunteered to go with him to check out the view and play around on deck but seeing her normally cocky teammate in a state of weakness was kind of interesting.

“Not looking so good there Bolin buddy. Want me to grab you something to eat? I think they had some jello at the mess. Maybe some eggs?” She asked him innocently but her expression was pure deviousness.

“Umhp!” Bolin lurched forward a little and his death grip on his staff tightened even more. His knuckles were bone white, in fact his normally tanned skin was all a little pale all over right now. After a moment to settle he glared up at her from his crouched position. 

“Screw, you.” He got out before he started looking ill again and locked his mouth closed.

“Ahaha, that’s pretty short spoken for you.” Reese teased with a smile. Bolin was the one on the team who always was able to get the last word and was mouthing off at people. To see him unable to open his mouth was super satisfying. “Hey how about a quick ride on my board? Maybe that will make you feel better? Wind in your face, and all!” 

“I hate, boats.” Bolin grumbled not even dignifying Reese with a direct reply now. Reese giggled. It seemed though that the fresh air was indeed helping since his grip on his staff began to loosen and he slowly began to straighten up. Reese watched him carefully from the corner of her eye while fussing with her bangs. In part out of concern for her teammate, but mostly out of wanting to be sure to be able to get out of the way if he vommed. “You can go off, I know you didn’t come out here to watch me.” 

Reese blinked and her eyes traveled up and to the left as she thought about it. “Well you’re not wrong… But getting to pick on you when you’re weak is fun too.”

“Gee thanks.” Bolin rolled his eyes in appreciation of being a source of entertainment. “Well then I think I’m good enough to walk around a bit so you can at least look at the view.” He took lead walking away and Reese fell in behind him, arching an eyebrow as he swayed for a bit but he righted himself quickly. 

They walked at a slow pace which kind of annoyed Reese but it wasn’t too bad since there were other students out enjoying the fresh air who she could greet and have small exchanges with when Bolin needed a break to settle his stomach before moving again. Finally their meandering path lead them to the bow of the ship and Reese got very excited.

“Hey! I think I can see Vale! There, do you see it?! That little black smudge on the horizon! We’re getting closer! Ooooooh I can’t wait!” Reese lit up as she jumped up onto the bottom rung of the railing, leaning over to get as far out as she could.

“Excited to get there?” Bolin asked sarcastically. Reese wasn’t offended though, that was just how he talked. You got used to it after a semester of living together.

“Hell yeah! I mean, traveling is cool and all but we’re not just traveling we’re heading to the Vytal Festival! To compete! I’ve watched them ever since I was a kid! The fights, the arena, the Hunters! It’s just so cool! And this year I’m not watching, I’m a part of it!” Reese leaned back and looked over her shoulder at Bolin. Her expression was bright and energetic, full of enthusiasm for what was coming. He gave her a half smile and then shrugged.

“Just don’t get too depressed when you embarrass yourself in front of the whole world.” He teased and Reese stuck out her tongue at him.

“Right back at yo-oOH!” Reese’s footing began to slip and she started tilting backward over the railing toward the water. Bolin’s eyes grew wide and he shot forward to grab one of her hands. “Heh, nice catch.” Reese laughed embarrassed. 

“Just get off the railing you klutz.” Bolin said exasperated and growing pale once again from the sudden movement. “Especially since I need to throw up over it.”

“Gross!” Reese jumped down and hopped backwards away as Bolin lurched forward hand over his mouth.


End file.
